


If I Can Touch You, Is That Enough To

by GingerEmoji (LittleRedFoxy)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I have no shame, M/M, Not really though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, and loves to please, hes just needy, just mentioned, nialls a little bit of a slut, sort of implied larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFoxy/pseuds/GingerEmoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde brought his hands up from their place smushed between his knees and chest and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. When he blinked them back open he could see his eyelashes and Liam and Zayn standing in front of him. Liam had his arms crossed and Zayn sat, leaned against the edge of the bed, with an equally stern look on his face, as if they were his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can Touch You, Is That Enough To

**Author's Note:**

> In which Niall's needy and Liam and Zayn just want to take care of him  
> Title from Bear Hands' song Agora

     Niall could vaguely hear Louis and Harry gathering up their things, leaving their hotel room, and trudging to their own a few doors down. He sat, curled up with his knees pulled into his chest on the entirely too fluffy lounge chair of their room and stared blankly at the TV, watching the pictures move but not comprehending the images or news stories that flashed across screen. His shoulders were tense with stress and he wondered how much stress could be held up inside his body before he exploded. He kept becoming insistently aware of how his eyebrows were knit together and each time he relaxed them he would unconsciously knit them back together again, his eyelids stinging when he closed his eyes, a burning that he hadn't been able to get rid of for days and the boys joked that the stage lights finally burned through his skin, but he secretly wondered if they really did this time. The blonde brought his hands up from their place smushed between his knees and chest and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. When he blinked them back open he could see his eyelashes and Liam and Zayn standing in front of him. Liam had his arms crossed and Zayn sat, leaned against the edge of the bed, with an equally stern look on his face, as if they were his parents. 

     "Are you okay?" Liam asked, his own face scrunched up into one Niall was either too tired or just plain didnt care to think what it meant. "We all get stressed but I dont think I've ever seen you this bad." Niall's face turned down into a deeper frown. He knew he was having a hard time lately but he thought he was hiding it pretty well. 

     "Yeah, just- I don't know," Niall trailed off, at a loss of words. Liam continued to stare at him in scrutiny but a look of understanding crossed his face. Niall shrugged, breathing slowly and causing his legs to move with the rise and fall of his chest. Liam dipped down and wrapped one arm around Niall's back and the other underneath his legs, always careful of hurting his knee. Niall's stomach swooped with something of adoration and he wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, watching as Zayn moved to the side. 

     Liam threw Niall onto the bed, crawling over top of him and pressing his hand against Niall’s crotch, muffling his moan by capturing his lips against his own.

      "Do you want this?" Liam asked, looking directly into Niall's eyes, already swimming with want, silently asking if this is what Niall _needed._  Niall nodded his head quickly, mumbling out a 'yes' before connecting his own lips with Liam's, the older boys hand sliding down his body and cupping his crotch again, which was steadily growing in the confines of his skinny jeans. Niall groaned and bucked up into Liam’s touch, raking his blunt nails up and under Liam’s t shirt. Zayn crawled onto the bed next to them and stripped off his shirt.

     “Fuck, gonna ruin you, Ni,” Zayn moaned, palming his own bulge through his jeans, and watching the two boys in front of him.

     “Strip.” Liam breathed against the blondes lips, red and puffy from being on Liam’s mouth. The older boy grazed his thumb over his spit shined lips and watched him blush, fumbling to remove his clothes. “Like that baby? Dirty talk get you all hot?” Niall bit his lip and frantically nodded his head.

     “Y-yeah daddy, need you inside me.” Niall flushed, the blush traveling down to his chest, painting his neck and collar bone a deep rose. “So ready for you.” Niall let himself drop back down against the sheets, shedding his clothes with half lidded eyes and a warm coiling in his stomach. Liam slipped off his clothes and Niall watched as Zayn jerked his naked cock, already hard and heavy against his stomach. Liam situated himself, sitting against the headboard, and stroked his dick.

     “Be a good boy for daddy and help me out here baby? Zayn how about you eat that pretty little ass.” Zayn moaned in reply as Niall got on all fours between Liam’s legs. He took Liam’s cock into his hand and jerked him a couple times before licking a stripe up from the base and taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and looking up at Liam with wide eyes. “Fuck, so good Ni. Lift your bum up for Zayn.” Liam stroked a thumb over his cheek. Niall spread his legs and felt Zayn’s tongue prod at his hole. Niall whined low in his throat and sank his lips down around Liam’s cock, hallowing his cheeks.

     “You take me so good, fuckin’ beautiful,” Liam praised above him, and suddenly Niall felt a pressure against his balls and found a cock ring being snapped into place. He groaned around Liam and choked slightly, bobbing his head back up and following his hand, a steady pace of jerking and sucking, using his spit as lube for his hand.

     “Taste so good Ni,” Zayn flicked his tongue over the younger boys hole, watching it try to clench around his tongue and flutter. He soothed a hand over Niall’s inner thighs before spreading his cheeks with his hands, plunging his tongue inside him, and licking a stripe over his clenched ring. Niall moaned around Liam’s cock.

     “Fuck baby,” Liam muttered, threading his fingers through Niall’s hair and gripping, fucking his cock into Niall’s mouth. Niall arches his back as Zayn drags his tongue over his sensitive, needy hole again and blows a quick puff of air, teasing him and making his stomach coil.

     “You like that don’t you?” Even without seeing his face, Niall knew Zayn was smirking against his cheek. “So good for me and daddy yeah?” Zayn spit on his fingers and whipped them over the younger boys hole, dipping his tongue back inside him and then sliding a finger in, curling it against his walls. He licked and sucked dirtily, where his finger was plunged inside Niall, his ring stretched and clenching lightly around him. Zayn thrust his digit inside and built up a steady rhythm, using his spit as lube and brushing it against Niall’s sweet spot. Niall pulled off of Liam, a string of spit connecting his shined and red lips to Liam’s tip, which was steadily leaking pre-cum as the older boy watched how needy Niall was getting. He dropped his head against Liam’s hip, pushing back against Zayn’s finger. Zayn pulled away, smirking at the younger’s discontent. Uncapping the lube, Zayn slicked up two of his fingers and slid them together, making sure they were warm before plunging them back inside the blonde. Niall whined, lolling his head and moaning loudly. He let a hand travel up and stroke at his dick, red and leaking pre-cum against the bed sheets. Despite the cock ring and sudden awareness of how hard he is, his hand relieves a bit of pressure and makes his eyes flutter, because he wants to cum, he wants to cum so bad but he can’t and it turns him on even more to know that Zayn had all the power.

     “No touching.” Liam commanded, tipping his chin up to meet his eyes. Zayn scissored him open, spreading his fingers and working him open, making Niall keen.

     “Zayn please,” Niall moaned suddenly, voice raspy and wet, suddenly feeling hot and flushed, pushing back against the older boys fingers. He didn’t remember when Zayn added in a third, but it was a deliciously dull pain.

     “Feel nice?” Zayn asked, seeming to read his mind. His voice was gravely and low like when he started to get worked up. Niall nodded frantically and pushed himself back up from his elbows so that he could grip at the wrinkled sheets, and let out a whine. He arched his back and let his mouth fall open, scraping his teeth against Liam’s hipbone.

     “Such a good little slut for us.” Niall let out a gasp and pushed back against Zayn’s fingers, loosing count of how many were now stretching him open, yet he was desperate for more. He wasn’t sure when they started doing this- the three of them. At first it was just him and Liam, needing to unwind and lose himself after shows, and Liam knew what he needed, knew just how to wind him up and take care of him and Niall loved him for it. He didn’t know when “after shows” became “after dinner.” And then came Zayn, having walked in on them together too often for it to just be an accident. The first time was hesitant and shy, but the boys soon learned what each other liked and needed. Louis and Harry knew what they got up to, (if their winks and smirks, and casual innuendos were anything to go by) when the three of them snuck off or Niall showed up some mornings with love bites on his neck and collar bone. But they understood it. It was weird- but it worked and it was good and felt right, whether it be needy bathroom sex or cuddles and hushed whispers between backstage kisses.

     “You ready Ni?” Zayn pulled him out from his daze and Niall was suddenly acutely aware of Zayn’s fingers stuffed inside him, stretching him. He whined, nodding his head quickly, and crawling up the length of Liam’s body, he situated himself in his lap, rubbing their cocks together. The older boy was propped up against the headboard so he was in a sitting position and moaned when Niall’s hole dragged over his cock, pressing down against his erection. Niall knew how much he loved it when he bounced in his lap, close enough so that he could play with his nipples and bite marks into his neck. Niall dragged his hands up the boys chest, then gripped one hand on his shoulder. He lined Liam’s lubed-up cock up with his hole, pushing in only the head and biting Liam’s earlobe, licking at his neck and sinking further down on his cock, teasing him and watching him groan in frustration.

     “Daddy,” Niall let the word fall from his lips, whining low in his throat and gasping against Liam’s collar bone at the feeling of his cock inside him, stretching wide but good. He let himself sink halfway down and pulled back up, shallowly fucking himself.

     “Christ, Ni.” Liam threw his head back. The blonde bottomed out then, rolling his hips and moaning loudly, making Liam grip his hips tightly, and buck up into him. He tipped his head up and lazily kissed Liam, adjusting to his size and licking into the older boys mouth.

     “So big daddy,” Niall curled his toes and gasped against Liam’s neck. “Fill me up so good.” The blonde bounced in his lap, hands wrapping around the older boys neck as he relished the feeling of Liam’s cock sliding in and out of him. He expertly rolled his hips every now and then, focusing solely on making Liam come. He arched his back and pressed his chest against Liam’s, feeling his moans vibrate against him. Liam’s hands splayed along his torso, sliding up his body and flicking his thumbs over the pale boys nipples, making them hard. Niall keened loudly, throwing his head back when his hips stuttered in their efforts on Liam’s cock, his hole clenching around the older boy. Liam quickly ran his tongue over one of his nipples, making the blonde arch into the sensation. He bit down lightly and rolled the bud in his mouth, as the younger continued to bounce on his cock and he pulled delicious moans from his pink lips.

     “Look so pretty bouncing on Liam’s cock babe,” Zayn muttered into Niall’s ear, coming up next to the blonde and running his hand down the pale boys back, dancing his fingers up his spine and letting it rest between his shoulder blades, watching his muscles arch and move under his hand, mesmerized. “So beautiful.” He nipped at Niall’s earlobe.

     “Close Ni,” Liam grunted, meeting the thrusts with his own and slamming up into him and hitting his prostate hard. Niall let out a choked off moan and his thighs quivered as Liam slammed into his prostate repeatedly but he didn’t dare take off the cock ring, knew he couldn’t. He let his head fall foreword and rest against Liam’s broad shoulder, the brunette slamming up into him. He felt Zayn’s fingers tease at his rim where it was stretched around Liam’s cock, the darker boy feeling Liam’s cock slide in and out of his hole quickly.

     “Daddy,” Niall whimpered, looking up at the boy with big eyes, innocently sliding his hands down his chest. “Cum inside me daddy, fill me up, wanna feel your cum inside me.” Liam stuttered in his thrusts and bit into the junction where Niall’s shoulder met his neck, licking over the spot quickly as he shot inside the younger boy, riding out his orgasm and slowing his thrusts inside the boy. Liam tipped up Niall’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed him sweetly before slowly pulling out of the boy and letting him lay down on the bed in front of Zayn, a hungry and lustful look in the older boys eyes.

     “Such a good little slut for us Ni, god youre so hard, just begging to be touched.” Niall knew Zayn was into dirty talk, more so than Liam, loved to hear Niall babble on about being filled and touched, he liked to be in control and Niall liked to give him that.

     “Zee-” Niall whimpered as the boy crawled over him and lifted his legs, gently placing them on his shoulders. The darker boy dipped his finger inside Niall’s hole, feeling his stretched rim tighten around his digit, still coated in lube and Zayn groaned lowly in his throat, his chest vibrating with the noise. “Zee, please.” Niall arched up into him despite him not being close enough to touch.

     “What babe, tell me what you want,” Zayn whispered huskily, leaning down to blanket the younger boys body with his own and lick a dark bruise into Niall’s neck, the blonde leaning up into the touch. He wrapped his arms around Zayn shoulders, raking his blunt finger nails down his back and pulling the older boy into him. The head of his cock rubbed against Niall’s thigh, leaking pre-cum from the tip.

     “Wanna cum Zee, want you to fuck me,” Niall preened, arching his back and looking up at Zayn through half lidded eyes clouded with lust. Zayn gripped his cock in his hand, pumping himself before sliding into Niall, the lube and Liam’s cum slicking him up fast and he groaned at the feeling of Liam’s cum inside the blonde. He bottomed out immediately, the moans from the boy below him encouraging him and thrust into him, relishing in just how tight Niall still was despite the fucking he just received from Liam.

     “What do you want me to do babe?” Zayn stopped, his thrusts, keeping his cock inside the blonde and feeling him clench around him.

     “Fuck me Zayn!” Niall moaned loudly, flushed and hot and he pushed back against Zayn’s cock, trying to get the older boy to move again. “Please, fuck me, wanna feel your hot cum inside me, please Zee- fuck!” Zayn resumed his thrusts, hard and quick, he knew Niall needed it and wanted to give that to him, wanted him to feel good. Niall clenched his fingers tightly into the duvet and arched his back, letting out a choked sob.

     “Niall, christ- you have no idea how hot you look right now, all spread out and begging for my cock.” He let Niall’s legs fall from his shoulders and the blonde immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He was shaking from arousal then and Zayn obviously knew what he was doing to the boy, he could feel his own orgasm building and he thrust hard and fast into the boy. The heat coiled in his stomach, and Niall lay beneath him, moaning in bliss. Niall was so far gone that all he could do was rake his nails over Zayn’s shoulder and babble incoherent pleasures and let out loud whines. “Shhh, doing so good babe, fuck look so hot with my cock sliding in and out of your hole.” Zayn removed his hands from Niall’s hips, leaning down and licking into his mouth. Zayn placed both his arms on either side of Niall’s head and let his breath ghost over the blondes lips. “Do you wanna cum on my cock babe?” Zayn asked, biting the younger’s bottom lip and nipping at his jaw.

     “Yes, please Zee, wanna cum so bad, feel so good inside me.” Niall begged, meeting Zayn’s thrust and clenching around the older boy. Zayn slipped a hand down between their bodies and slipped off the cock ring, watching open mouthed as Niall came instantly, Zayn stroking him through it and thrusting into the boy below him quicker, his own orgasm not far behind. “Cum inside me Zee, fill me up, wanna feel you and Li inside me.” Zayn moaned loudly, bottoming out and sucking another love bite into the boys pale neck, the dark bruising in such contrast with his pale skin. He breathed heavily against his neck and shifted up so he could look down at the blonde. His hair was flat and sticking to his forehead, sticking up in some places where Liam and Zayn had raked their fingers through it and he was flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his collar bone and chest, where it splotched out into a stark white canvas of love bites and Liam’s finger marks on his hip bones. His stomach was painted with his own cum in streaks of white.

     Niall winced as Zayn pulled out his softening cock and he could vaguely feel Liam cleaning him up and whispering how good he was. He curled into the body closest to him which happened to be Zayn and kissed his bicep, looking up at him through his lashes and smiling into his chest, letting his head fall against the older boys body and sighed contently. He felt Liam carding his hands through his hair and kiss the back of his neck softly. He felt Liam crowd up behind him and press himself against his back. Niall melted back into the older boy, warm solid and reassuring, knowing that Liam and Zayn would be there in the morning.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice, im trying to get back into writing  
> find me on tumblr at paynfully


End file.
